fishing_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
The Fishing & Life Wikipedia Welcome to the Fishing & Life wiki! This compilation of information wiki is about the mobile game sensation Fishing Life Fishing and Life (or in the Google Playstore Fishing Life) is a game created by Nexelon incorporated. It was first released on Android on the 15th of April 2019, later released on the 18th of May for Apple devices. As of the creation of this wiki, the game version is 0.0.62, I was not able to find any information before this version, all updates on the game are so far, only published here. Google Playstore's app description: Fishing is to Heal your heart. Don't worry. It will be ok. We introduce the most beautiful and peaceful game to you who's tired and exhausted from daily life. Enjoy fishing whales just with a simple control while listening to the sound of waves ASMR at the beautiful sea. Fishing and Life Story * The main character so normal that he could be anyone in anywhere went fishing to the sea of the memories with his dad on a very tiring day. * He only has a shabby boat and a fishing rod, but he enjoys the peaceful fishing at the beautiful sea where the sun sets, shooting stars fall and the sky fades into the lighthouse. What you can do * Enjoy the beautiful sunset and the moonlight that fade into the sea. * It presents the beautiful scenes of the sunrise and moonset as time goes by. * The sound of the waves heals your heart. * The natural ASMR waves sound brings you to the carefree sea. * Try to put your fish in the aquarium. Even just looking at them makes you feel at ease. * Enjoy your own fishing while getting changed to different clothes. * It's ok to just get on the boat and go to the sea. * Various boats will take you further into the sea. Start of the 0.0.63 Issues 13 June 2019 - Update version 0.0.66: *This update was all over the place and the records were all over the place* (My records) - 14th June 2019 - the release of 0.063: 'Added:' # A new map ("Sea and The Statues") # A new boat ("Legendary Boat") # Added 15 new fish # Added 2 special fish (A.K.A. the summon event fish) # Treasure box compensation on the surface of the water. # Fishing gear level cap. S''hortly after the major updated, another update rolled out. I was not there to record the info but this is where the issues began.'' (The current Google Playstore update - incorrect records) 12th June 2019 - Version 0.0.66 "Fishing difficult adjustment of sic" Hopefully, the last update regarding 0.0.63-0.0.66 Before the 0.0.63 Issues Timeline of the Game June 5th, 2019 - Update version 0.0.62: "Cachalot" appears a little closer. May 18th, 2019 - Publicly released to Apple devices. April 16th, 2019 - Publicly released to Android. Notes and Other Important Information * The game is still in early development and has loads of bugs and glitches. Category:Browse